A new form of war
by YayaSamuko
Summary: A new life! After making a mistake in the battlefield, two soldiers died. The next day however, they woke up and found something has changed with their bodies. They will be given a special mission. Mention of HonoMaki, NozoNico, EliRin and KotoPana!


**A new form of war**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

 **Summary: A new life! After making a mistake in the battlefield, two soldiers died. The next day however, they woke up and found something has changed with their bodies. They will be given a special mission. Mention of HonoMaki, NozoNico, EliRin and KotoPana!**

 **Tags: Gender-bending, cross-dressing, all-girl's school, shoujo-ai, army**

 **So, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

[-x-x-x-]

 _My name is Yamafuyu Haruka. I'm a soldier… or at least I was one. I used to be the captain of an assault section. I was well respected by my men. My code name was Kirime because of my yellow eyes. I wasn't physically the best, but my tactical abilities helped me a lot gaining that title._

 _We survived many battles and became stronger and numerous from each victory. One day, however, I made a fatal mistake… for both my men and me._

 _That day, we were sent on a mission at the Coast of Awaji Island. It was an unusual mission since we had to intercept a group of terrorist._

 _Everything went well; from us investigating in the shadow while capturing the terrorists one by one. But I made a beginner-like mistake that caused the death of my right hand and best friend, Kuromori Aoi._

 _I underestimated the opponent's abilities and let my guard down while taking care of some bombs they hid at their hideout. We already took care of the leader and were about to take the remaining stuff as well… that was when I accidentally stepped on a mine and it exploded instantly._

 _The last thing I saw was the sergeant Kuromori who was running in my direction, trying to help, but it was too late. Not long after, I was covered with a bright light and a loud boom followed._

I was in a really dark place. I couldn't feel my body. I didn't breath, but I was all right. The place was dark and cold. I didn't like it. I cursed myself for being so careless and just kept on playing all my regrets in life in my mind.

I didn't know how long I was in that place, but after what seemed like an eternity, some kind of force dragging me back toward a new formed light. I decided to accept the impulsion and followed the light until I could finally feel something… I felt something beating in my chest that I didn't feel in a while.

…

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by high white ceiling. After taking a good look around, I saw many people wearing white blouse gathering around me. They must have been doctors or such.

I tried to push my back so I could sit up and opened my mouth to ask a question that anyone would ask at these times. "Where am I?" I paused as a freezing sensation ran on the back of my neck.

It was weird. Something was off. That wasn't supposed to be my voice. _'W-what's that?'_ I glared at one of the doctors who not long after gave me a hand mirror. I took it and watched my reflect in horror.

"What?" I screamed. I couldn't believe what I saw.

It wasn't the body I always had. Unlike my originally tall, muscular and rough physic, I saw a petite, skinnier and slender figure in the mirror. It was as if I was turned into a girl.

"WHAT?" I screamed once again and grabbed one of the doctors by the collar. "What the hell is the meaning of this? Why do I look like a high school girl?"

I instantly realized that my strength and physical abilities were reduced as well as I couldn't lift the woman. I glared at her, waiting for a reply.

"Please calm down!" she explained as if my threatening was nothing near scary. "This is the army's hidden special laboratory. We are currently researching a way to resurrect people and you were lucky enough to be our first test subject."

"Special laboratory…?" I backed down. I've already heard of such thing, but to think I would end there… "So, why did I turn into that form?"

The tall man wearing huge glasses took a book from the bedside table. "After many researches, we managed to find a way to resurrect fallen soldier, but due to our science's restriction, we could only build petite-figured body and since female bodies are easier to create, it would be easier this way."

"I… see…" It was hard to believe, but I have no other choice but to listen to their explanation.

Right at that time, a tall man wearing a green army uniform entered the room. "Haha… Glad to see you again, Captain Kirime!"

"C-captain Ramen?" I stuttered as I recognized him as an old friend.

His real name was unknown, but he identified himself as Ramen because it's his favorite food. Other than that, he is in the national defense section and we were both promoted as Captain on the same year.

"I see…" he chuckled and played with his long beard. He had white past-ear hair and a rather long bard. He was muscular, far muscular than I was back then. He broke into laugher. "This appearance really fit you!" he mockingly gave me a thumbs-up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt like something erupted inside of me.

"Haha… Just joking!" the Captain Ramen regained his composure. "My bad! So, let us talk business, won't you?" with a sign of the hand, the doctors left the room, so we could be alone.

"Yes! How is the situation back then?"

"First off, you lost you grade as a commander. From now on, you will be put under my orders." He started. I couldn't help but to get a little frustrated, but decided to remain stoic.

I decided to finally stand up and remarked that I was wearing a white and blue pajama. It was rather cute, I had to admit.

In addition, my orange hair was longer than when I was a man. It was hips-length as normal people would say. I still had difficulty accepting the fact that that so cute girl was actually me… I would have gladly flirted with myself if it was possible.

Judging by my first looks, the body I was in should be about 150 cm and judging be the facial traits I saw in the mirror, people would mistake me for a 15 year little girl.

"Secondly, due to the heavy damage inflicted to your former body, we had difficulty restoring your original strength. You only have about 10% of the physical ability you once had."

I knew that at least.

"And lastly, you will be given a special mission for now." He took a book from his handbag and handed over it. I opened the book right away to find some information about an all-girl's school.

"Otonokizaka?" I turned many pages and found much useful information as well as a list of students.

"Yes! We recently got information from one of our secret agent who was sent to investigate one of these terrorist's abandoned Headquarters and came to the conclusion that this school is their next target."

"But…" I looked down. "As you said, I am weak now… What could I do against them?"

The commander stood from his chair and walked toward the window. He took a glance outside and remained silent for a while. He finally decided to speak again after taking a deep breath. "Actually, our second hidden laboratory in Nagasaki is producing super powerful suits. These outfits however can only respond to skinny and tinny individual. You will be given many of these suits on your mission."

"I see…" I was glad to hear that I was still able to serve. I couldn't help but to smile at that thought.

"By the way…" Commander Ramen turned to face me. "You will not be alone on this mission. We found someone to accompany you."

As soon as he said that, the door was opened, revealing a tinny girl who was about 166 cm tall who had long wavy blue hair and brown eyes. She had a familiar aura around her.

"K-Kuromori…" I rubbed my eyes, but she was still there. There was no doubt this was real.

"Indeed!" she walked in and sat on one of the pliable chairs in the corner of the room. "I am glad to see you breathing again, Yamafuyu. You took your time before going back to life."

I just watched in awe. I had difficulty accepting the thought that this attractive girl was actually my former best friend. His tall figure became a petite one, most of his huge muscle disappeared, and his once scary face became those of a teenager's.

"Actually, the soldier Kuromori was caught in the explosion as well." The commander spoke once again. "He received the same treatment as you and unlike you; the damage on his body was less severe. He managed to wake up faster and we managed to save 60% of his strength… unfortunately, we had to turn him in that form because more than 80% of his last body was damaged."

"I see…"

"Well, that said, you will be under the sergeant Kuromori's orders on this mission since he can still handle weapons well and he still have his martial abilities." The tall man laughed. "All right, then. You can have a walk around. We will give you more info later."

…

…

We were now in front of Otonokizaka academy. We received the power suits and few weapons… well, to be more accurate, only the sergeant got them because my body was too weak to wield them.

Talking about him, I didn't have the chance to talk to him yet about personal matter and such. Maybe I could try to initiate a conversation.

"S-say, sergeant…" I started.

"That uniform really suit you." He joked. I could feel my face turn red. "You're really cute!"

"W-what are you s-saying?" I stuttered and stepped back. Sure, we were used to tease each other back then, but that comment took me off guard. At least I was sure of one thing, he (or actually she) wasn't mad at me and that was a good thing.

She just giggled at my reaction. "You haven't changed that much. Only your body did, but you are still the little Haruharu I once knew."

I could feel my face becoming a lot hotter. _'Why did he have to bring something so embarrassing?'_

She turned forward as to face the gate. "Anyway, on this mission, your name would be Kuromori Haru. You will have to pretend to be my younger sister, so you better call me Onee-chan!" she gave me a wink.

"O-Onee…?" Sure she was taller than me right now, but to that point. "I-It's impossible!"

"Hein…" she faked a pout. "But you're under my orders and I order you to threat me as your older sister." She started walking forward before I could fight back.

I let go of a sigh and decided to follow after her. "Understood!"

"That's great! I've always wanted to have a cute little sister."

…

…

…

"I'm so tired!" It was only lunchtime and I was already exhausted from some students asking me lot of questions and other one who wanted to hug or dress me up.

I just learned that this school has only one first year's class and was about to shut down once the actual first years will graduate.

Most of my classmates are the same. They are normal girls… except for three of them who caught my attention. It was hard to not remark the energetic orange-haired girl whose name was Hoshizora Rin. She somehow looked like me in appearance, or I looked like her. Some asked if we were cousins or such. She replied that she doesn't remember.

There was this shy girl that was always with Rin. Her name was Koizumi Hanayo. Well, most people would not remark her in the crowd, but it just happened I did.

The third girl was a red-head social awkward teen. She was the only daughter of the Doctor Nishikino, one of our faithful collaborators. Her name was Maki.

According to the other students, these three are members of a school idol group named µ's. Their objective is to stop the school from shutting down.

Talking about which, there was this senior with ginger hair and baby blue eyes. Her name was Kousaka Honoka and she was cuddling with the red-head for the whole lunch.

I just happened to see them playing with the grand piano at the music room. I was on my way to the sergeant's classroom while I heard a good attracting music and decided to peek in. It was my most fatal error.

They were just cuddling when I first watched. Well, it was more the ginger clinging and Maki blushing and trying to push her away in vain.

I knew it was bad to peek at others, but I couldn't help it since I was already a huge Onna Doushi (or love between women) fan. I just decided that eavesdropping a little wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Come on, Honoka! Stop it or else…"

"Or else…?"

"Jeez… Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I love you!" that comment took both Maki and I off guard as the young girl's face turned redder than it was actually.

"S-stop saying nonsense!"

"But it's not a joke! It is true!" she smirked and took the taller girl in a hug. "You're always helping me when in need and you are always there to comfort me. And most of all, you accepted my confession, so we're girlfriends now."

"Waa… Don't say that out loud, you idiot!"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"B-but, Maki-chan…"

They stood quiet for a while as I was shamelessly eavesdropping on their really interesting chat. _'I'm going to ship them! I am sure they would make a great couple. Maybe if I befriend them, they would invite me at their marriage.'_

What was I thinking? That sure was shameless, even for a soldier.

"So," Honoka continued. "When are we going to announce our relationship to everyone else?"

The red-head didn't respond right away. She thought an instant. "Well, I am not sure yet… maybe that will come naturally…"

Well, I guess the whole school already knew since I heard some rumor like; _"Kousaka-senpai and Nishikino-san are in the music club again. I am sure they are having a lovey-dovey moment, so better not disturb them."_

Now, I am sure that rumor was true.

I placed my ear against the door once again, but suddenly, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned in horror to see a rather angry Aoi holding two boxes of lunch. _'Crap! I forgot about that…'_

"Haruharu-chan!" she started as a dark aura formed around her. "We were supposed to be having a lunch, so may I know why are you eavesdropping on the school's number one couple while you were supposed to be spending time with your worried Onee-chan?"

I gulped hard.

…

…

I let go of a sigh as I sat near the sergeant. We decided to eat at the rear garden after a long thought. I was rather glad that neither Miss Nishikino nor Miss Kousaka did saw us.

"Here! Say 'A'." Onee-chan offered. I decided to play alongside and ate the offering bread.

However, I couldn't help but to occasionally steal some glance at the rooftop. There was an happy couple feeding each other as well.

Aoi realized that I was starring that couple and decided to speak. "They are Toujou Nozomi and Yazawa Nico." Onee-chan spoke in a calmer voice. "They are my classmates and the second best couple of this school. They just either spend their time together annoying each other or going all lovey-dovey."

"Oh… I see…"

My Onna Doushi radar was tingling. Something was telling me they weren't the only couple in the area. I turned to the sergeant and without having to say anything, she understood.

"We'll be in a deep trouble if we get caught." She sighed.

Sure, she was a fan of love between women as well, but she was a lot mature than me.

Well, I only got my grade as a commander because I am only serious in the battlefield. In the real life though, I am as immature as a first year kid in middle school.

"It will be fine!" I cheered.

…

…

So, here we were, shamelessly doing some 'recon' around the school. The rooftop was the first area we decided to check. The two of us crawled and hid behind a wall's shadow. Fortunately, NozoNico was still at it.

"Will you stop teasing me, you boob demon!"

"But Nicocchi is so cute!"

"Stop fooling around!" the petite girl said, but still decided to eat the spoonful of curry that her girlfriend was offering.

"Nicocchi; so cute!"

…

We left the place and decided to head back to the music room and were still lucky. Maki was playing the piano while Honoka was singing a love song. They sure were at it.

"That's so romantic!" Aoi commented. She was all fangirl modes right now.

I knew that the sergeant was a fan of romance, but I've never seen that part of her before.

"O-Onee-chan…"

"What is it, Haruharu-chan?"

"You're weird…"

"You think…" she placed a finger on her chin. "Maybe it's because of female hormones. I felt a lot emotional since I was turned into that form."

Well, that might explain many things. The idea of a possibly Yandere Onee-chan pooped in my mind for an instant. That was a scary thought. I gulped hard.

…

Moving one, we 'stopped' by the student council's room. Well, we managed to hide under a desk to be more accurate. My instincts told me something interesting was going to happen soon.

Not long after, a tall blonde and Miss Hoshizora entered the room. They sat around the table and started eating their lunch with the taller girl occasionally feeding the little girl.

"Ayase Eli…" Aoi said in a hushed low voice. "She is the well-respected student council president. However, she has a crush on Hoshizora Rin, and unfortunately for her, the freshman is as dense as a brick when it comes to other's feeling."

"Poor Ayase-san…" I felt sorry for her.

"Many are shipping them actually, including Toujou-san, Yazawa-san and Koizumi-san."

"Poor Ayase-san…"

…

…

After what seemed like hours, the two finally left the student council room. Aoi and I could finally get out of the cramped spot we decided to hide the whole time.

"Looks like we miscalculated, Onee-chan!"

"So right, Haruharu-chan!"

We accidentally fell on the ground with me on the bottom, facing the sergeant who was on the top. Both our face turned red.

Well, one thing was sure, that day was awkward between us struggling for air bellow that desk earlier and now falling at each other. Onee-chan quickly jumped away with her face as red as a certain classmate's hair.

"D-don't go imagining things!" she shouted. "I'm not into that kind of thing… B-beside, I have a wife and a daughter at home, there's no way I would cheat on them to go out with my former Captain."

"Hey!" I shouted back. "That was a dire hit!"

Sure, the sergeant was happily married with a beautiful and kind woman. She was a good friend of mine since we were childhood friend, but I wasn't into her. I've dedicated my whole life taking care of my younger sister and Mother.

"A-anyway…" I decided to drag us out of the room quick before anyone would go there. We arrived at the rear garden once again and I panted heavily from running so much. "I'm so exhausted… and yet we only ran 100 meters. What happened to my strength?"

"Well, the Captain Ramen explained it, right! That you have only 5% of you capacity now!"

"It was 10%! 10%!" I yelled like a grade schooler.

"Anyway…" the sergeant's expression turned into a sad one as she sat on a bench. The garden was empty except for the two of us. I decided to sit beside her. "Now that I think about it… maybe talking about Hana and Hinata wasn't the right thing to do…"

"Your wife and daughter? What do you mean?"

"Well, as you might see, I've turned into a tinny girl now… and we haven't told them anything yet." She let go of a deep and long sigh. "I wonder how they would react. Would they hate me?"

"That's not right!" I felt confidence ragging my tinny body. "I am sure they will always accept you. Hana loves you and would always stay with you no matter what happen. You promised to love each other for the eternity, right. As for Hinata, she is a good girl who loves her Daddy; she wouldn't mind that her father turned into a girl, right?"

"If you say so…" Onee-chan lifted her head and gave a smile. "Thank you for cheering me up." Her smile was soon replaced by a smirk. "But I was wondering… how I could satisfy Hana in this appearance…"

"Hey!" I yelled at her immaturity-ness. "We are still in a public place! Please refrain yourself for saying such shameless things."

"But we're alone right now… and I am totally lost. What should I do? Should I buy a Yuri Manga or should I ask somewhere in the internet?"

"Hey! This is a K+ rated fiction! Please stop that!" I yelled.

"Jeez… don't break the fourth wall, Haruharu-chan! You are not supposed to know that we are currently imaginary characters inside a totally made-up story written by a childish and weird author for his beloved readers."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

…

So, we made some more gossips and decided to hide under the bench as we saw two figures walking to our direction. It was an ash-haired girl holding hand with Koizumi Hanayo. Fortunately, they didn't see us and sat on a bench at the other side of the garden, still holding hand.

"Minami Kotori and Koizumi Hanayo…" Onee-chan started. "They are the third best couple of this school. They are so cute together. They kind of remind me of our teens for Hana and me…"

I rolled my eyes. "Would you mind keep that for yourself? I am not really interested in hearing another story of your past."

It wasn't that I didn't want to hear. The truth was that the sergeant was a big talker. One she started talking about his past, she goes all fanboying and wouldn't stop until an emergency happens or he run out of energy.

I decided to stare at the young couple feeding each other. "They sure are cute…"

…

…

…

One week has passed since our mission started we managed to discover the terrorist's secret base on the school's basement and decided to investigate.

I decided to wear one of the power suits while the sergeant took her desert eagle. We went at night and found the hidden door. We went down and were greeted by something aweying. I mean we went all 'awe'.

The 'terrorists were dancing 'the harlem shake' while recording.

"What the heck?" Onee-chan yelled.

The tall man turned and saw up. "Oh… you must be the two agents sent by the national defense service?"

"Yes, we are! And you?"

They didn't reply. They just clapped and soon enough, the dark room lit up, revealing lot of party decorations and a huge cake at the middle.

"Welcome to our little party!" The captain Ramen walked through the crowd. "You passed the test of finding this hideout within one week."

"I see…" Aoi stated. "So, it was just a trial to test us…"

"And the 'terrorist' matter?" I asked.

"It was a made-up story."

I rolled my eyes.

…

The party went well as many of our former comrades arrived as well. We ate cake and obviously Ramen while drinking orange juice.

Aoi's wife and daughter arrived as well and like I predicted, they didn't mind the change about their beloved husband and father's body condition.

"Looks like Hinata-chan isn't going to have siblings anymore." One of my former men commented.

Everything went well.

I only realized something after a little while and walked beside the captain Ramen. "By the way, captain, what is the real purpose of this party?"

He thought an instant. "Well, it's a 'welcome back' party for the two of you since you are officially members of the national defense squad. It is only the beginning though…"

"The beginning…?" I thought. "By the way, did you find a way to restore my strength?"

"Nope! You will have to train on you own…" he joked. "But I'd rather you not overdoing it because being petite suits you. It would be unfortunate if you became muscular."

I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, your first mission is to assure this school's security until you graduate. We recently got a new information about some daughter of important men studying here. We want you to make sure everyone graduates without any problem." The captain said.

"Roger!" I saluted.

"By the way, Kirime…" He hid a grin behind his palm. "This suit really suits you!"

My face turned red. True that outfit was embarrassing to wear. It was a school-uniform-like suit but with shorter skirt, long socks and a sleeveless shirt. It was embarrassing as hell to wear such attire. "I have to change! Can anybody bring me something descent to wear?"

…

…

…

The next day, we started our first job. We did pretty well since there was no terrorist attack possibility and the students were tame enough because they didn't pick fight with each other.

I eventually got in touch with my Mother and sister and started living with them again. Well, my sister teased me a lot since I became shorter and girlier than her.

As for the sergeant Aoi, she returned to live with her wife and daughter and they were happy.

The captain Ramen started dieting because he was in overweight from eating too much noodles.

I graduated alongside the former first year and learned that the school wasn't going to be shutting down, all thanks to µ's.

…

Aoi and I were invited at Honoka and Maki's marriage. They were totally made for each other. The red-head wore a white wedding dress while the ginger went with a white wedding dress as well. They were happy as wife and wife.

The same went for Nico and Nozomi. Well, it was funnier between the petite woman stuttering while saying her vows and the taller woman teasing her wife in her turn.

Rin was finally able to realize her senior's feeling and was the one to confess while they were in college. "It was so romantic!" was what Onee-chan said.

Kotori and Hanayo were really cute as a couple. Their wedding was childish and all, but very entertaining. The brunette has become more open and courageous in the time being and the ash-haired woman was as reliable as she was ever.

That was all… overall, we lived happy ever after.

 **[The end]**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

 **Maki: That was a long one… I mean this story.**

 **Sure thing! I just decided to write this after reading the manga 'Bloomed in Action' (by the way, it's a really good manga. I would suggest it to anyone. It can be found at dynasty scans, manga fox, manga park and bento scans) after watching Akame ga Kill (I'm really depressed. Why did this anime had to turn into a harem? Fuck that Tatsui!) *sorry for swearing!***

 **Eli: I am glad everything ended well… But we didn't get that much screen-time…**

 **My apologizes! I intended on giving you more, but somehow, it turned like this.**

 **Umi: Talking about that, how are you with your story requests?**

 **Well, I already finished Nyaanyarin's requested RinMaki and just posted it. As for JoaquinHake's YoshiMari, I am still starting it. The same goes for Honomaki22's HonoMaki request. As for YuriChan220's Sono Hanabira request, I don't know when I will be able to finish it…**

 **Hanayo: B-by the way, you forgot the disclaimer for this story…**

 **Ah! That's right! …but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that I do not own Love Live.**

 **Honoka: Yay! More HonoMaki please!**

 **Sure! It's my OTP so expect more of that pairing. As NozoNico, it's my second favorite; EliRin following behind with KotoPana, UmiAli, TsubaYuki and EreAnju!**

 **Maki, Hanayo and Rin: That is all guys! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
